Hot & Cold
by crazy4castle
Summary: Beckett has a raging fever, will Castle be able to break the heat in her? T rating, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N So, after reading many wonderful stories on here I really wanted to try my hand at this. Am I nervous about doing this, hell yeah. Can I promise that it will be any good, hell no. It's just a piece of fluffy nonsense and hopefully not too much OOC. _**

**_Oh yeah, the disclaimer part. What everyone else says and I own nothing but this piece of nonsense._**

Kate was glad the day was over, the case had been wrapped up, paperwork was done and the perp was currently in booking. It hadn't been a particularly trying case, but she was glad to finally be going home. She wasn't on call this weekend, so if any bodies dropped, they would be someone else's concern.

She let out a puff of air and pushed her hands through her hair, her elbows still on her desk, tiredness waving over her.

"Yo boss, you alright?" Esposito asked. "You're looking kinda flushed."

She turned to face him, her clammy hands shifting down over her face. "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered, "Been a long day, ya know?" She pushed her hair behind her ears before standing up, taking her coffee mug back to the break room.

She was surprised to see Castle still there, he'd said his goodbyes earlier and she just assumed he'd gone home; it was after 7.00pm after all. She watched as he finished drying off his mug.

"Castle, what you still doing here, I thought you'd gone home already?"

Castle turned around to find Beckett staring at him in wonder. "Ah detective, missing my company already are we?" he quipped. "You know, you don't have to hide your embarrassment at wanting to see me." He teased.

"What are you talking about Castle?" she asked, suddenly leaning against the frame of the break room door.

"Your flushed cheeks," he answered, "there is no mistaking _that_ sign." He started to walk towards her as she cut him off in his stride.

"The only sign you're getting Mr Castle, is of me walking out of here and going home for the weekend. I think you should lay off the coffee Castle, it's making you delusional." With the last word in, she placed down her mug, rolled her eyes at him and walked off. Usually she enjoyed their banter and innuendo. If truth be told, sometimes it was the only thing that got her through the particularly hard days, but tonight she just wanted to get home. She had a feeling she might be coming down with something. She had no doubt though that Castle was watching her ass as she walked off and in true form, she turned at the last minute to catch him watching her. "Night guys." she shouted as she entered the elevator.

"What's up with Beckett?" Castle asked as he walked back to where Ryan and Esposito were sitting. "I was going to ask if you all wanted to go to the Old Haunt for some drinks, chill out for a while. I hear the owner gives out free drinks." He was smiling as that last comment came out.

"I dunno bro; I asked her the very same question." Esposito started to say, "She's probably just tired, it's been a long week in here." He stretched over to the pizza box they'd been sharing and grabbed the last slice.

"You sure you didn't do anything? Ryan asked.

"Why do you always assume I've done something?" Castle feigned insult by holding hand over his chest.

"Cos bro, you usually do." Was the muffled answered as Esposito munched on his pizza.

"Pffft, well just for that, you can get your own drinks tonight" Castle started walking out before stopping and shouting back, "You know I'm kidding, Brian knows not to take your money if you show up."

"Thanks man." They both singed out at the same time.

Castle left the precinct and headed home. He had the loft to himself this weekend. Alexis was sorting out some final college stuff and Martha was out of town with her new play. He hated coming home to silence. Sure it was nice to have the place to yourself for some alone time, but knowing you have a whole weekend of it was another thing altogether.

He dropped his keys on the table by door and headed straight for the fridge. He opened it and stared inside. He wasn't even hungry but for whatever reason, this was what he did when he was alone. Even the beer that was currently chilling on the shelves held no interest for him tonight. He closed the door and made his way over to his office. It wasn't too late, and if he was going to be up for a while, he might as well try and be productive and get some writing done. At least he didn't have to get in the mood to write about a certain someone, that part always came easy.

His mind wandered off as to what was up with her tonight. It was nothing obvious, but something was off. Most people wouldn't even spot it, but when you spend so much time together, even the littlest of things become clear and over the years, Castle made a point of noticing everything about her, whether she knew or liked it. Too often he knew just what she needed before she did and he liked to annoy her of that fact. He picked up his phone and sent her a quick text asking if she was okay.

Beckett fished the keys out of her pocket and opened the door to her apartment. She kicked off her shoes as soon as she entered and flung her jacket over the couch and flopped down. She really wasn't feeling too good at all. She didn't feel flu like, just feverish and generally run down.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself_ she said out loud and she dragged herself from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Turning on the cold water, she let it run for a bit before putting her hands under it and splashing her face with water.

Grabbing a bottle of water she headed for her bedroom. With the bottle on the nightstand, she undressed herself and put on a string vest and shorts. It was the least she could actually wear without being naked.

Moving to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and caught the reflection of herself in the mirror. God, Castle had been right, she was flushed. In fact, not only was her face a lovely shade of red, but her neck and down the front of her chest was turning a nice shade of crimson too.

She braced herself over the sink and breathed out heavily. Feeling like crap, she took herself to bed.

A good hour later and much tapping of his keyboard, there had been no reply to his text. Deciding he was getting bored and lonely; he closed his laptop and headed out. He couldn't remember seeing Beckett eating much today, so a quick stop to the Chinese on the way could do no harm he thought.

Kate could vaguely hear a knocking sound coming from her door but in honesty, she did not have the energy to answer. She wasn't expecting anyone and everyone she knew had some sort of plans tonight. She mentally reminded herself to 'get a life' once she was feeling well enough. No single woman should be in bed alone on a Friday night by 10.00pm.

"Kate" Castle called out from behind the door, "Are you in there?" After getting no answer he pulled out his phone and called her.

Kate could hear the ringing of her phone from the bedroom but the stupid thing was tucked away in the inside of her jacket and that seemed so far away just now. "Go away" she mumbled out, not really talking to anyone and certainly not directing it to Castle; she still didn't know he was standing outside.

He was getting concerned now. He could hear the phone ringing in the apartment, so he deduced that she must be in. "Kate, please open the door, you're starting to worry me. Kate." He called out again.

Deciding enough was enough he pulled out the emergency key he had. They had agreed after everything that they had been through together, and in the case of emergencies, they should have a key to each other's place. They both trusted each other and they both felt that it added that extra bit of security. In fact, it made Castle feel a whole lot better knowing she felt secure. Neither of them had used their keys, until tonight.

Castle unlocked the door and stepped inside. He almost tripped over her heels that she kicked off earlier. He spotted her jacket on the couch and as there was no sign of her in the living area, he knew she must be in the bedroom.

He stood almost frozen on the spot as images popped into his head. What if he was interrupting her in some 'intimate' act. That would explain why there was no answer to his text, phone call or him showing up. Of course in his visions, he had been the one participating in the act.

"Beckett" he called out gingerly, "Are you there?" He had his eyes closed as he asked the question. Not as if it would make any difference, but just in case. He was the firm believer that if you can't see it, then it isn't happening.

"Castle? What the hell … " was all she managed to get out, quietly.

"I couldn't get a hold you, I was starting to worry." The concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Castle, just feeling a little off colour, you can go back home now."

Feeling that it was safe that she was alone, he made his way to her bedroom.

**_A/N Well, there you have it, the first chapter. I would be so grateful that if you enjoyed it, you could let me know and if you didn't, well keep that to yourself, I don't think my fragile ego could take a battering just now. If there is enough positive response, I will continue and if not, then I know to fling my hat in. For all that have taken the time to read it, I thank you._**

**_This whole thing is almost written so it's just a matter of posting it up. Be warned though, it's not very long, given that it's my first one. I leave the decision in your very experienced reading and reviewing hands, continue or stop?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Wow, imagine my surprise when I turned on my laptop this morning to all these hits and alerts. You guys are amazing and so very kind. I've kinda lurked here for a while now and only recently starting leaving reviews myself. Only now do I fully appreciate how important these are, so for all you readers only, take the plunge and leave a comment and make someone's day, you have no idea how happy that makes them. With so many talented people on here, I still feel somewhat intimidated so I just hope that for the people that continue to read this, you enjoy it as I'm having fun trying to write it. Thank you again.x Oh, I did find a few mistakes after posting the first chapter and as soon as I figure out how to edit and correct them, I shall.**_

"Castle, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked again, not moving from her position in bed.

"I got concerned when you didn't answer; you always answer my texts, even if it's just to tell me to go away."

"Well I can do that in person now, go away Castle, can't a person be sick and feel sorry for herself in private, before you say anything, that wasn't a question Castle."

Castle looked her up and down. He didn't fail to notice that her whole upper body was flushed and there was sweat glistening on her forehead. If she clearly wasn't so sick, he would be thinking that she looked so damned sexy in that position.

Sensing that he was admiring her form, she called out, "Castle" to snap him out of it.

"Wow, you don't look so good Beckett." He commented, his eyes scanning her whole body.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious there Castle."

"Are you sick, can I get you something? I brought over some Chinese" he started to say, "I didn't think you'd eaten much today and might be hungry" He was still standing there looking at her with the takeout still in his hand.

"No thanks Castle, another time, I just don't feel like eating just now, I'm just tired, so if you wouldn't mind?" her eyes directing him back out the room and towards the door.

He knew she wasn't going to be pleased with what came out of his mouth next, but there was no way he was leaving her sick and alone. "I'm not leaving you alone when you're so sick, so my dear detective, you're just going to have to live with it." He turned away from her and headed towards the kitchen to put the Chinese in the fridge, she might feel like eating it later.

Kate shifted around in the bed. She really didn't have the strength to argue with him, that quick conversation on its own had wiped her out and she was glad Castle didn't catch the small smile that escaped her lips when he refused to go.

"Just let me sleep okay?" she asked, on his return from the kitchen.

"No problem Beckett, I can do that. The trouble is, how do I keep myself entertained?" he questioned himself, looking around her bedroom trying to find something, anything to take his mind off the fact that she was near naked in the bed right in front of him.

"Go watch TV" she suggested, "and keep the noise down will ya?" She pulled the thin sheet over her body and turned away from him, effectively killing his view too.

Castle half heartedly walked out and switched on the TV, turning the sound down to a peep. He sat heavily on the couch and began flicking through the channels, trying to find something to hold his attention. He came across an old black and white movie and decided that it would do.

About an hour into the movie, he got up and made himself a drink. He glanced into Beckett's bedroom on the way back. The thin sheet she had used to cover herself was now bunched up at the bottom of the bed and even from where he stood; he could clearly see the layer of sweat that covered her whole body. In fact, it was hard to miss. Her hair was matted around her neck and the front of her vest top was saturated, she was burning up.

Castle carefully approached her bedroom and walked in right over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She was red hot. He looked down at her, not in the admiring way of earlier, but in concern now.

"Kate" he said quietly, "You're burning up, we have to cool you down." His fingers were now brushing the damp hair from her forehead as he studied her.

"Mmm." she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

Castle moved quickly to the bathroom and grabbed two washcloths. Turning on the cold water, he soaked them through and returned to her side. Sitting on the end of the bed, he placed one on her forehead the other to the back of her neck. She didn't waken up, only groaned out.

He continued to move between the bathroom and her side for a few hours, replacing the washcloths when the heat from her body had rendered them useless. Her fever wasn't subsiding any and now she was starting to shiver.

"Kate" he said more forcefully this time, "We have to cool you down, and you're really burning up here… Kate" Castle gently stroked her arm bringing her out of her sleep.

He watched as she struggled and his heart sank. He hated seeing her so helpless, the detective, the Kate he knew always remained so strong. She wasn't one to give into weakness.

"Castle," she whispered out, almost child like, still half asleep, "What are you doing?"

Castle was currently trying to get her to sit up, but at svelte as she was; she was a dead weight trying to move.

Changing his plans momentarily, he let her rest as he made his way back to the bathroom. Moving his head out to check on her, he proceeded to the tub, put the stopper in and started running the bath. As it was running he moved back to the bed and grabbed the washcloths, taking them back to the bathroom. A short time later with the bath now full, he made his way over to Kate.

"C'mon Kate, you have to get up," he pleaded, "We have to get you in the tub, cool you down. I promise it will make you feel better."

He began to try to sit her up again, but she was fighting him all the way. Well, not so much fighting as she literally didn't have the strength. Every time he tried to get her to sit, she would just flop back onto her side and curl up in a ball.

It was time for more drastic measures. He managed to prop her up against the headboard of her bed. He could see from her sweat covered body that she was wearing underwear under her night clothes, so it made sense to take them off. The less she had on the cooler she would be.

He moved in tight and sat beside her, he didn't want to risk her lying back down in the bed again. His hands moved to her top, and before she knew what was happening, he was pulling it up and over her head, she didn't even fight it. He looked at her fleetingly, studying her for what seemed to him to be the longest time, but in actual fact had been mere seconds. In all of his dreams, this was not the way he had envisioned peeling Kate's clothes off. As beautiful as she was, he was not there to ogle her like some piece of meat; he had too much respect for her to do that.

Swiftly realising that she probably wouldn't make it to the tub unaided, he quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his socks.

Pulling her upright now, he sat her on the end of the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

"I'm gonna lift you up and you just hang onto me alright?" he informed her, and in one rapid movement, they were both standing facing each other.

Kate's eyes were now opened as she just stood there, Castle taking most of her weight. "I can't stop shaking," she told him, "yet I'm so damned hot." Her forehead found the upper part of his chest and he immediately felt the heat.

"I know," he assured her, "It's just the fever, but were gonna take care of that."

Castle placed one arm around her waist and took her hand with the other, walking them both towards the bathroom. Sitting her on the end of the tub, he began to take off his own shirt. Confusion flashed across Beckett's face as it dawned on her what he was planning.

"Hell no Castle, there is no way you're getting in that tub with me." She tried to protest out.

"Look," he started to tell her, now unbuttoning his jeans, "Just let me do this alright? Believe me detective, the only thing I'm interested in doing right now is getting your temperature down, nothing else." He was now standing in front of her with just his boxers on and as sick as she was, she did not fail to notice how striking he was.

He moved towards her and pulled her vertical. She tried to cover her modesty with her hands, but in reality it was too late, he had already seen everything.

"Do you want to remove your shorts too?" he asked her, "It will make you feel a whole lot more comfortable." She expected him to have some sort of glint in his eye at that request, but what she saw was something entirely different. In all their years of innuendo, the one consistent thing was Castle's dirty mind, but not this time. What she saw there was genuine concern and she was touched. The more intimate moments were few and far between, but when they came, it always gave her knots in her stomach.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense," Kate agreed as she gently bent over and pulled them down, just leaving her now standing her in bra and panties. "I swear to God Castle, if this ever gets out that we were standing in my bathroom in just our underwear …"

"You have my word Beckett, no-one will ever hear about this from me, but if it makes you feel better, you can shout at me later. I'll even let you pull at my ear, whatever you want."

He lifted one leg and placed it in the tub and let out an "Ohh, that's cold." Quickly lifting his other leg in, he now stood in the tepid water. Offering her his hand, she followed by entering the tub and they sat down together.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle braced himself up against the bath and pulled her towards him. This wasn't really a bath built for two, and she had no option but to lay in between his legs, with her head on his chest.

"Ahh, that feels so good," Beckett admitted. "And please Castle, no witty remarks."

He let out a soft chuckle and moved one of his hands to her waist, successfully holding her in place, ensuring she wouldn't slide down the bath. He reached for the washcloths he had placed there earlier and after soaking them yet again, he placed them in the same positions as earlier.

Beckett relaxed, closed her eyes and let the water consume her. She felt Castle's other hand gently stroke her head, playing with her damp hair. She was positive he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her head but couldn't be sure, the relaxation and the water making her sleepy again.

He could feel her relax against him and he managed to settle down himself, well as much as he could with the woman he loved lying practically naked in between his legs. He was glad of the now cold water, as any more slight movements from her, and she really would be twisting his ear.

It was a tight space and after a while, his leg started to cramp. He bent his knee and slowly started to move it up towards his body. Freeing up a little space, Kate adjusted herself moving slightly to the side, almost hugging him now. She placed her hand on his inner thigh and the sensation was enough to make Castle swallow thickly. Her hand remained there as she snuggled into him, her eyes still closed.

Castle tried hard to think of something, anything to stop his body reacting to her touch. Now the lower half of his body was on fire and the cold water was doing nothing for him now.

He tried to even out his breathing as his head hit the back of the porcelain tub. He stared at the ceiling, trying to focus on the spider in the corner, watching as it weaved its web.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been in there, but he noticed now that Kate had stopped shivering and knew it was time they got out of the bath. Now came the challenging part, actually getting up without her feeling the effect she had on him. There were no towels to hand to cover his 'growing situation'; this was going to be tricky.

He sat upright, trying to subtly move her away from the middle of him. "Kate, it's time to get out now." Sliding her forward a bit, she opened her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Huh?" she said, noticing where her hand was placed. "Yeah, sorry Castle." She quickly said removing her hand.

"I didn't grab any towels," he admitted, looking, trying to locate them.

"There's some on that rail next to the door" she told him, standing up and getting out of the bath slowly. He watched her as she grabbed one, wrapping it around her body. Turning to face him, she handed him one, "I thought you wanted to get out?" she questioned him.

"I do, it's just that my underwear is obviously soaked and I think I'm gonna just take them off and then grab the towel, if that's okay with you? No point in getting dressed in wet underwear." He was starting to ramble, but she seemed to buy his rather quick response and made her way out of the bathroom.

He gathered himself quickly, drained the bath and stepped out of his wet boxers. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way back towards her bedroom. He stopped in his tracks as out the corner of his eye, he saw Kate peel off her wet underwear. He knew he shouldn't be 'technically' spying on her through the crack in the door, but as god was his witness, he couldn't help himself.

Her beauty was breathtaking. He watched as she swiftly dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her again. Sitting on the end of the bed, she ran her fingers through her wet hair and sighed, her chest heaving heavily.

Concerned that she was somehow feeling worse again, he coughed as to alert her to his impending presence and came into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her, their eyes locking together.

She sat on the end of the bed; shoulders hunched downwards and stared at him. "Better thanks," she answered, "Listen Castle … I …" she struggled trying to say what was on her mind and Castle did what he's always done, gave her an out.

"I should really get dressed again, and you, you should probably put on something too and get back into bed. Don't want to catch a chill, undo all my Florence Nightingale work." He smiled at her warmly and could see the relief on her face, although he wasn't quite sure what she was struggling with, only the fact that she was.

Clothes in hand, he headed towards the living room, giving her some privacy to change. He quickly pulled on his shirt and jeans and sat down on the arm of the couch.

Kate grabbed some fresh night clothes from her drawer and as quickly as she could, put them on. She felt conflicted inside. When Castle did sweet things like this, it made her appreciate just how much he really did mean to her, but trying to get those feelings to the surface, exposed enough to actually have a conversation with him about them, was something entirely different.

She heard a small tap on her door and laughed inside, "You can come back in Castle, I'm decent."

She was now sitting upright on the bed and some of the redness from her chest and cheeks had subsided.

"You certainly look better than you did a few hours ago." he observed, standing in between the space linking both rooms.

Their eyes met once more and locked again, somewhat intensely this time. Breaking the connection she smoothed out the sheet on her bed and climbed inside.

"Thank you Castle, I'm sure this isn't how you had your Friday night planned out?" This was her ever so subtle way of asking him what his plans for tonight in reality were.

With the towel still in his hands, he made his way over to her. She watched him attentively, wondering what his next move was going to be.

Her heart started racing as he approached her. "Scoot down the bed a little." He instructed her.

"Why?"

"The ends of your hair are holding all the water, and your top is already wet, you don't watch to catch a cold too." Castle couldn't help but notice the now wet top. He could visibly see that she was wearing no underwear as the water had made it partly transparent.

He sat behind her on the bed, effectively straddling her and with the towel, began rubbing the water from her hair, towel drying it.

"Castle, you don't have to, I can do this for myself you know?" she pointed out, attempting to pinch the material from her breasts, trying to stop it clinging so tightly.

"I know you _can_ do it yourself, but the point is that you don't _have_ to. I'm here, so please, just let me finish?" She didn't miss the inflection to those words and damn, there was that knotted feeling in her stomach again.

"I've done this before ya know." He told her.

"Huh, what?" she asked in confusion. Her mind was getting foggy now as he played with her hair. God, she loved to get her hair played with.

"When Alexis was about, I dunno, two or three, she had this raging fever. I of course, didn't know that's what it was." He continued to rub her hair and tell the story, "Meredith was out doing god knows what and I was trying to get some writing done. I heard Alexis crying so got up to go to her room. There she was, the poor thing, all curled up in a ball just like you were, shaking."

Kate let out a soft snigger as he continued.

"I really started to panic seeing her like that. Such a small person and the shaking …" he temporarily stopped with the story as memories flooded his mind, dropping the towel to the side of the bed. "I thought she was having some sort of seizure."

Kate leaned in against him and felt his hand start to caress the side of her head.

"I was so scared and everything I tried to do to calm her down wasn't working, I felt so helpless and such a failure." He admitted.

"What did you do?" she asked him, intrigued.

"Did the only thing I could think of … I called my mother." They both let out a laugh at the same time. "She told me to get her into the bath, that the cool water would bring down her temperature and to call if I needed her to come over."

Castle slid down the bed a bit, trying to get into a more comfortable position. With Beckett still situated in between him, he dropped his arm down beside hers, their skin making the briefest of contact.

He entwined their fingers cautiously and continued. "I ran the bath, stripped her down and tried to put her in. She was screaming the place down and every time I placed her in, she would stand right back up again and hold out her arms for me to lift her up. I tell ya; even at that age that kid had a strong mind of her own."

Kate couldn't see the reaction on his face, but she could feel the movement in his chest and knew he was shaking his head. Not wanting the story to end, she began to gently, ever so gently, stroke her thumb along the side of his hand.

The feeling was electrifying to his skin. Like tiny hot needles shooting heat up his arm, straight to his heart. "Then what did you do?" she enquired, as she continued to torture him with her touch.

"What I did with you," he answered, "I got undressed and got into the bath with her. She snuggled up to me and we just lay there together until she stopped shaking. I gave her some child something or other medication and thankfully her temperature came down and she pretty much slept through the night. I on the other hand, had a terrible night. I slept on the chair in her room and watched her the entire night; just to be sure she was okay. So detective, that's how I knew that doing the same for you would help you, although you didn't make it easy." He laughed out.

"Where's the fun in that!" She retorted quickly. "Seriously though, you're a good father Rick and I can understand how scary that must've been, given her age at the time. Kids can't always tell you how the feel."

"Yeah, some adults have that same problem too." Before he could take them back, those words were out.

_**A/N, I must say a big thank you again to all the people who have taken the time to read and review this. The response and number of hits I've had have really blown me away and given me the courage to continue. I realise technically this might not be how this situation would've played out had it been real, but it is fan fiction after all and I did exaggerate the characters just a wee bit. I just hope this and the remainder of this story doesn't disappoint or spoil your enjoyment if it's OOC.**_

_**Thank you also for the advice on how to correct previous chapters. That can be tomorrow's task as I really should be getting to bed. Sadly work awaits me. You guys on here really are the most welcoming and are the best. Thanks again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

She pondered her response for a moment and decided she didn't want to spoil the mood so she let it slide, for now. She did feel his body stiffen beneath her and knew he must be kicking himself for saying it, so that was good enough.

"It's pretty late and I'm really tired. I think some sleep …" she started to say but Castle cut her off.

"Yeah, well I guess my work here is done, you probably want to be alone now, right?" he asked in confirmation.

"Castle, I really do appreciate everything you've done tonight. I would probably still be shivering in bed if you hadn't come over, so thank you again."

They still hadn't moved from their positions and she decided just to go with the flow, what could it hurt. She could feel him shift, breaking the contact with their hands. "It's late Castle; you should just crash here, unless you're needed at home?"

"No no," he answered, "Not needed. Thanks for the offer, but I don't think my back could handle another night in a chair."

"For goodness sake Castle, we're both adults, I think I can handle you staying in this bed, as long as you stick to your side, we'll be fine. No one has to die and I'm sure I don't need to remind you …"

"I know," he smiled back; "You sleep with a gun."

They parted and each instantly missed the contact. Kate settled in her half of the bed and Castle in his. Seeing as he couldn't strip down to his boxers, his normal sleeping attire, he would have to sleep in his clothes, well his jeans anyway. He removed his shirt once again and lay down on the bed.

Her last comment ran through his mind, _As long as you stick to your side, we'll be fine_, what did that mean exactly? What would happen if they weren't _fine_? He was way over thinking this; then again, it didn't go unnoticed to him that she had made physical contact by stroking his hand, a side of her that was new. Not in the way the last time she'd taken his hand, this time it felt different and he was positive there was an intended emotion there.

This was giving him a headache; he brought both arms up to his head and crisscrossed them over his eyes.

Kate had cunningly watched him from the reflection from the mirror on her dresser. It looked like he was struggling with the same conflicting emotions that were present in her. Usually she liked, no in fact enjoyed messing with him, but she knew even this was mean.

Faking a yawn, she rolled over and snuggled into him saying, "Night Castle."

He placed one arm around her and replied, "Good night Kate." Kissing her temple, he closed his eyes, his lips lingering for just a second longer than necessary, savouring the moment. This was comfort, nothing more.

He lay awake for hours, sleep was not coming tonight. He'd felt Kate's breathing change earlier and knew she was asleep. He could feel her breath on his chest and was glad that she wasn't able to hear the pounding of his heart. How on earth he was going to survive through the night with her in his arms?

He continued to hold her, enjoying the elation it was bringing as he knew in the morning, she would be back to Beckett mode, that had happened before and he knew it was coming. He unconsciously started to caress up and down her arm as he held her, letting his mind roam, wishing it could be like this every night. He'd be lying to himself if that thought hadn't crossed his mind lately. In fact, it seemed to be creeping in more and more.

Caught up in his own reverie, he failed to notice her eyes opening. Her breathing was quicker and she was enjoying his touch. She tentatively moved her hand up his chest and felt him take a sharp intake of breath. She moaned softly as she continued to stroke his chest, hearing him gulp down. She couldn't blame the fever now for her actions. In fact, all she knew that he was here with her as _always_, and she selfishly wanted to touch him, like so many times before, she needed to be close to him. She knew she was fishing in dangerous waters and if she was to continue, she was going to need a bigger rod. The only thought now crossing her mind was did she have the courage to reel him in.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, still trying to comprehend what was happening. She felt the slight turn of his head and met his gaze. Those beautiful green eyes of hers were piercing his very soul.

"Kate," he strangled out, his eyes filled with desire. He was begging her to stop with the look on his face and pleading with her to continue with the look in his eyes. He was tense, nervous that she was about to do something she would regret. As much as he wanted whatever this was, her friendship meant more to him, and that wasn't worth losing her over what he was certain would be a one time moment of madness.

As good as he was at reading her, now it was her turn, "Shhh," she replied, "its okay Rick." She moved the offending hand up to his cheek and cupped his face. The use of his first name was not ignored by him as she directed his face around to meet hers. She shifted herself up to meet him, still cradled in his arms.

Castle was worried of doing or saying the wrong thing, this was too important to mess up so he just let her set the pace as she continued to stroke his face, her nail scraping over the stubble that was forming there.

She placed her head down next to his neck, under his chin and continued to toy with his face. He could feel her breath there and it took all his resolve not to kiss her right and then, he was physically aching inside, his stomach doing an upside down dance.

Kate nudged her nose up towards his neck, just under his ear and breathed heavily against it, knowing the effect it would have on him.

"You're teasing me detective." He moaned out, moving to face her, their lips mere inches apart now. He still had no intention of making the first move, that would have to come from her.

"You do it all the time to me Castle. What, you can dish it out but you can't take it? She responded, playing with him, their eyes doing a dance of their own.

"I see you are feeling much better. In fact, almost like your old self. Or would that be your new self?" He watched her with interest, seeing what she would come back with, a small smile forming on his lips.

Kate was taken aback, she was sure that she was giving him the correct signals that she wanted him to kiss her and yet, here she was inches from his delicious lips and still he made no move. She thought about all that had happened tonight and the way that he'd behaved and realization hit her, he was waiting for her to make the move, making sure this was what she wanted. Damn, why did he have to be so considerate?

Swallowing her nerves away, she licked her lips timidly and bit down on her lower lip before moving in. The contact was so tender, so light, Castle felt like air was brushing over his lips. If his eyes hadn't been opened, he might have missed it altogether. It wasn't under pretence or feigned like the last one. She pulled away instantly, open-mouthed, staring at him looking for a reaction. His mouth mirrored hers as she moved in again, more self assured. She was met half way this time as their lips crashed together, full of passion now. It didn't take Castle long to return the enthusiasm as he felt her tongue graze over his lower lip. As dominant as ever, she continued to invade his mouth with her tongue as they fought for control.

He really didn't want this moment to end, he could spend forever kissing the lips that haunted his dreams but he knew in his heart that this was as far as it was going to go tonight, as far as he was willing to let this go. As much as he was ready to commit to her, she was far from ready.

He peppered soft kisses to her mouth to break the connection and pulled her in as tight as he could, embracing her. "We really should get some sleep," he suggested.

She tucked her head into his chest and replied, "Yeah, I guess so." Her hand found the spot on his chest from before and she closed her eyes in bewilderment. She never thought that Castle would be the one to pull away. Had she blown her chances, had she gotten it so wrong?

She woke up a few hours later to an entanglement of arms and legs. She was almost feeling 100 percent now and panic set in. She didn't want to have to deal with Castle and the embarrassment of what she saw as rejection last night. Somehow in the middle of the night, they had knotted themselves together and she hoped she could escape without waking him up.

She moved slowly to untangle herself from him and made her way to the bathroom. Looking back at him before she closed the door, she noticed how cute his bed hair was. It looked like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards. She had to stifle a laugh, she didn't want to risk waking him up.

This was ridiculous; she was acting like a 12 year old, not a grown woman. As guilty as this felt, she really had to get out of her apartment. She quickly grabbed some clean clothes from the hamper in the bathroom and threw in Castle's wet underwear in the dirty hamper, nodding to herself that all men really did left everything at their backsides. A quick wash, brush of the teeth and then was dressed, making her way out. She turned to leave a zonked out Castle sleeping peacefully.

She closed the apartment door behind her and made her way to coffee shop nearby. A few minutes later, she sat with a strong coffee, fingering the lid of the polystyrene cup not quite believing she'd literally ran out of her own apartment. She pulled out her phone to send Castle a text. She knew he would be worried when he woke up and couldn't find her. She typed in the message **Sorry Castle, have some things to take care off this weekend. See ya at the precinct Monday, thanks for being there lock up on your way out** and pressed send.

Castle woke to the sound of his phone beeping. He knew instantly something was wrong and he reached over to grab it. Opening the message he read it. Staring at his phone he read it again and again. Shaking his head, he got up. He immediately knew why she'd left, she was yet again running away from her feelings, doing what felt comfortable and safe … she was hiding. He suspected she wasn't coming back until he was gone, and as upset and pissed off that she'd left this way, he had no choice but to get up and go back to his loft.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful for both of them, except for the events from Friday night replaying over and over for both of them. Monday was looming ever so close. Unbeknown to each other, both had picked up their phones throughout the weekend but neither of them making contact first.


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett sat at her desk on Monday morning filling in some overdue paperwork. Castle was no-where to be seen and the thought crossed her mind that maybe he going to be a no show today.

She heard the familiar ping of the elevator doors and recognised his gait as he made his way over to her desk. Looking at him awkwardly she said, "Morning Castle." accepting the coffee he was now handing her. At least he turned up with a coffee. That was good sign, right?

"Morning Detective, guys." He added, nodding his head at Ryan and Esposito, deliberately breaking eye contact with her. "So what do we have today, any gruesome murders, any jealous girlfriends butcher their boyfriends in the middle of the night for not putting the toilet seat down?" He was trying, trying so hard to be as cheerful as he usually was.

"Your theories are seriously thin on the ground today bro!" Esposito exclaimed, not failing to notice that something was off between the two.

"Castle, do you have a second?" Beckett asked. It was now or never.

Ryan and Esposito watched as they made their way to an interview room.

"What's up with Mom and Dad?" Ryan asked, looking at Esposito.

"I have no idea bro, but I think we should find out." He replied as he hopped off his chair and made his way to get himself a pretend cup of coffee.

Castle closed the door behind him and stood resolute. There was no way he was making this easy for her.

"Listen Castle … about Friday night." Beckett spoke. She half expected him to butt in, to say it was alright. They would apologise and everything would go back to 'normal' again. What she wasn't expecting from him was the sound of deafening silence.

He stood there, hands in his pockets, watching her struggle to get the words out.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked, waiting for a change of expression on his face.

"You're the one that asked to talk, so what's on your mind Kate?"

The use of her first name told her that this was now personal and there was no going back now. "What did you mean exactly when you said that some adults have a problem saying how they feel? That was directed at me, wasn't it?"

Castle took his hands out of his pockets and rubbed his face. His eyes dropped a little, losing some of their anger. "Yes, well you're not exactly forthcoming sometimes Kate." He replied honestly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded to know, her voice increasing in tempo.

"I don't want to fight with you," he admitted, and it was the truth. The last thing he wanted do to was hurt her with his words, but it looked like this conversation was going south quickly, "What did you want to say to me Kate?" he asked again.

"I just wanted to apologise for running out on you the other night. You were so sweet to me and I, well I behaved …" she tilted her head to one side, the corners of her mouth faking a smile, "I behaved not very adult like. I'm sorry Castle, I really am grateful."

"So you kissed me out of gratitude then?" he wanted to know, the anger now building up inside him again as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No, that's not it … " she stopped talking. She really did have so much to say to him but she was finding it hard expressing it the way she wanted. She was already messing this up. She had gone over the conversation in her mind all weekend, and this was not how it was supposed to go.

"Look Kate," Castle said, his voice steady, "You don't want to talk about this again then that is your choice. I can't make you, but please don't expect me to behave like nothing has happened, not again." He started moving towards the door.

She knew exactly what he was talking about now and deep down she had always known that they would have to revisit this. "What do you want me to say Castle?" she asked him, nervousness written all over her face.

"I'm not asking you to bear your soul to me Kate, but an honest conversation is the least I deserve. I'm sick of this dance we do around each other. We have whole conversations with our eyes and expressions without actually saying any words. Don't you find that frustrating as hell? I know I do."

"What are you talking about, what do you think we are doing now?"

"What we are doing now?" he repeated back to her, "What we are doing now is still not talking about it. The first kiss we shared, the almost freezing to death in each others arms, the dirty bomb. God Kate, do I need to go on?" he spat out, "Hell, you kicked me out of your apartment the first time I mentioned it." He reminded her, "All the times we've came close to dying and yet, we still don't talk about it. Just when I think we are getting somewhere, perhaps coming to an understanding that this friendship means more, you shut me out. You close down and retreat back as if nothing happened." He was fuming now and he seriously had to calm down before he said something he would regret.

Kate just stood there, taking all he was dishing out. She knew she deserved it, he had called her on her emotions so many times and she hadn't followed through. She was hurting now, aching inside as to the pain all of her actions in the past had caused him.

"You're seriously just going to stand there and say nothing Kate?" he challenged her. Watching her, he was waiting for some reaction other than sheer dread at having this conversation.

"I can't do this Castle; I can't have this discussion here." She shouted at him, moving towards him heading for the door. She glanced back at him before she left him standing there alone with a look of misery on his face.

Ryan and Esposito stood in the break room slack jawed after hearing that. "How the hell are we detectives and we missed all that bro?" Esposito asked Ryan, both of them shaking their heads in disbelief.

Not noticing Castle walk past them, Castle said, "Nothing to miss guys, there never is. I'm going to head home; I've some stuff to do with Alexis." He lied; he just wanted to get out there. "I'll see you guys later."

Beckett found herself walking toward to the morgue to see Lanie. Not one to pull any punches, her friend always told her like it was. Maybe, just maybe they would work out together how to fix this mess she had gotten herself into.

Swinging opening the double doors she found her in her usual position, examining a body.

"Hey girl, what brings ya down to my neck of the woods?" she enquired, "No writer boy with ya?" Lanie immediately noticed the upset look on her friends face, "Oh no, what did he do this time?" She asked, taking off her rubber gloves and putting them in the trash.

"I've made such a mess of things Lanie, I always do when it comes to him. Argh!" she let out a growl in frustration.

Lanie listened intently as Kate told her everything, everything from Friday night right up until a few moments ago.

"And you just left him standing there?" Lanie asked her, not quite believing the turn on events.

"I know, I know," Kate answered back; "I felt like the room was closing in around me, I had to get out."

"You know I love ya girl, and at the risk of you being all pissed off at me, I have to say that Castle is right." Lanie spoke, her voice soft.

"What?" Kate asked shocked, her eyes wide.

"He's right Kate. You do it me too," she admitted, "Tell me I'm wrong and there are things that you don't keep to yourself? I see ya struggle girl and I don't push ya cos I know when you're ready you'll come to me. It's frustrating for me too so I can only imagine how Castle feels."

"I can't believe you are taking his side."

"You know it's not about taking sides, so don't you even try that with me." There was no anger in her voice, only concern.

"Sorry Lanie, It's just … "

"I know girl, this love thing can be pretty scary when it's the right one."

"I'm scared Lanie." She finally admitted.

"Of what, getting involved with him? You know he would do anything for ya, hell he's not been hanging around for the last three years or so for the good of this health."

Kate pushed her hands through her hair and sighed heavily, personal conversations like this always took their toll on her.

"Let me ask you this," Lanie questioned, "Do you trust him?"

"With my life." She answered truthfully.

"Then why not with your heart? And please, don't tell me that his 'reputation' is the reason for that one."

"Well he's not exactly discrete at hiding his 'encounters'." She replied, emphasising those words with her fingers in the air, "I don't want to be another notch on his expensive bedpost."

"Kate, he's a red blooded male for god sake. Did you expect him to live like a priest? You've dated other guys so don't tell me you seriously thought that he would just sit by and pine for you? You and I both know that is not how it would be."

"You're not helping here Lanie." She said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Look girl, tell him what you told me, the whole scary part of it and see where it goes. I know you, so don't think about how miserable you're gonna feel when it doesn't work. Think of how fantastic it will be when it does work out, think positive for once and remember I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Lanie, you're a good friend."

"What's this good crap, I'm a great friend." She shouted out, watching Kate as she made her way back out. "Oh boy," she sang out to the corpse on the table, "This could get interesting."

Kate scanned the room, trying to locate Castle. Lanie was right, she was always right. She didn't want to watch from the sidelines anymore, it was time to get into the game.

"Hey guys, have you seen Castle?" she asked Ryan and Esposito.

"Yeah, he said something about doing some stuff at home with Alexis. Said he would catch us later. Everything alright?" Ryan asked, really knowing the answer to his own question.

"Everything is fine, just wanted to run something by him. I guess it can wait till tomorrow though."

Kate sat at her desk, her hand under her chin supporting her head. She tried hard to concentrate throughout the rest of the day but really it was fruitless, her mind was on Castle. She thought back to how wonderful she had felt on Friday night and now, now she was torn up inside. She knew that feeling was not going away until she sorted things out with him, she had to see him.

_**A/N Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, you guys rock! I hope you are still enjoying reading this as much as I have had writing it. Thank you also for the advice on the length of some of my sentences. I do tend to go on when talking, so only natural it would extend to writing. I re-read this and made some changes, so hopefully it's not too bad now.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett stood poised outside the door of Castle's loft. She'd taken her time in driving over there, trying to work out in her own mind what she was going to say. She had to get it right this time.

She stood playing with her leather glove, building up to knocking on the door. As she was about to wrap her knuckle on it, she felt a puff of air as it opened. "Beckett!" Castle exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

They both stood there, staring at each other not moving. "Dad." Alexis interrupted, "Manners." She said pushing passed her dad into the hallway. "See you tomorrow and don't forget to pick me up." She reminded him, giving him a quick kiss as she made her way past Kate. "Bye guys."

"Have fun sweetie," he shouted after her; watching as she disappeared into the elevator. "Would you like to come in?" he asked Kate, moving passed the door offering her entry.

"Thanks." She said, brushing past him.

Castle closed the door behind them and followed her into the living room. He made his way to the kitchen area and began tidying up, keeping a deliberate distance between them.

"Can I get you a drink, something to eat?" he offered, pulling the fridge door open and grabbing himself a beer.

"Yeah, one of those would be great thanks." she replied, taking the beer from his hands.

He walked past the island in the kitchen and headed towards the couch. Taking a swig from the bottle, he placed it down on the table, sitting at the same time.

Beckett watched him with interest and copied his actions. She chose not to sit next to him this time. If she was to have a conversation, she wanted to be able to see him face on.

She fiddled nervously with the cap from her beer and Castle let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked him, the ice broken.

"You," he responded, "I remember the last time you played with your bottle cap. You were trying to tell me something then too." His voice was soft and she was finding it hard to judge exactly what he was feeling. Gone was the anger from earlier. That was one of the many things she loved about him, his ability not to hold a grudge. He should have every right to still be annoyed with her. Yet, here he was making her welcome again.

"I didn't think you noticed that? Ya know, back then?" she prodded.

"I must admit, I didn't at first. But I'm not as dumb as I look and I figured out eventually why everyone was so pissed at me."

"Why didn't you say anything to me then?" she queried. She really did want to know the answer to this question. It had been on her mind ever since he came back that fall.

"Honestly," he said, "Because in the back of my mind I knew it would've gone exactly like this one. I didn't want to take the chance that I might lose you. I would rather be in your life and have you irritated with me than not have you in my life at all."

Kate was surprised at his complete honesty. "Yeah well Castle, you were right. I'm not very forthcoming sometimes. That doesn't mean I don't want to be. It's just hard ya know?"

He continued to observe her, only now she was peeling at the label as she finished talking.

"Kate." He whispered.

She put the bottle on the table and rubbed her hands on her jeans, wiping the condensation from them. She stood up and walked behind the chair. She could always think clearer when she was pacing.

Castle allowed her this time to gather herself. He knew that this was hard for her. He wasn't quite sure what she was going to say next. All he knew was that she was here and if giving her this time was what she needed, then that was what he was going to do.

"I didn't like how we left things earlier." She admitted, still pacing back and forth.

"Well I wasn't the one who ran out Kate." He pointed out, still no anger in his voice.

"I didn't run Castle," she corrected him.

"Well excuse me for stating the obvious here detective. But I was the one left standing alone in the room, not you." Sarcasm laced his voice, "You made the decision that we were not going to have that conversation, not me."

"I never said I didn't want to talk about it Castle," she reminded him, "I said I couldn't have the discussion in the precinct. What, you think I want the whole place hearing our business?" She could feel the irritation rising in her and this annoyed her. This wasn't what she came here to do. Why did every personal conversation always start off so good and end so bad?

"Please, could you stop pacing? You're making me sea sick." He pleaded, extending his hand for her to sit down.

Instead she remained in place and positioned her hands on the back of the chair. "You think I don't have anything to say after what you spat out at me earlier?" she asked.

"How would I know Kate, you never talk to me."

"You think you know me so well Castle. So tell me, what is my next move? Really, I'm just dying to know." She insisted, anger now close to exploding.

"Well, once the conversation starts getting personal," he pulled himself from the couch, "You'll make up some lame excuse and leave, like you always do. Once you've left, I will be wondering what the hell I did wrong. Just like I always do." His voice remained calm, trying to soothe the annoyance he saw in her.

"This always seems to be the catalyst for our fights, doesn't it?"

He had no response for that, she was right. If he agreed with her, it might set her off again. He really was tired of all the fighting. He let out a loud huff and sat back down in defeat. "I don't want to keep having this same fight Kate, it's too exhausting!" he exclaimed.

"I know," she conceded, "I don't want to fight either. I need you to know something though."

She walked towards him and surprised him by sitting beside him, albeit not too closely. Clearing her throat, she looked at him. Those angry blue eyes from before were gone. In its place she saw calm clear waters.

Her stomach started to knot. Eyes drawn together, they couldn't break contact. This was the silent conversation he had been talking about previously. So many emotions and so many unspoken words. Words that were now long overdue.

"Just let me say this okay?" he nodded and she continued. "You do deserve an honest conversation. Just because in the past I've chosen not to speak about this, doesn't mean I don't feel anything." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I've known in the last few years we've become closer, more than just work colleagues. You seriously think that I don't feel anything after all we've been though? Do you think I'm that cold?"

She waited for his answer. An answer he didn't want to make as he was flabbergasted that she was finally opening up to him. Well trying at least.

"I don't know what this thing is we have Rick. What I do know is I want to take the chance and find out. Explore the possibilities together. I'm not going to lie to you and say it's going to easy. I can't just change overnight, but I'm willing to try. It's always just been me you know. I've never had anyone to disappoint apart from myself ... until now."

Castle reached out and took her hands in his. "That's all I ever wanted Kate, a chance. A chance to show you I am someone you can trust. I would never do anything to hurt you." He moved in ever so slightly, their bodies getting closer.

"You know," she said, "Lanie said I should trust you with my heart. I talked to her after leaving you."

"I knew there was a reason I liked that woman." He joked. "What else did she say?"

Kate looked down at their joined hands. Castle was drawing lazy circles over the back of them with his thumbs. The very hands that had saved her from danger and death so many times in the past were now comforting. His gentle touches making her want to continue.

"She said I should be honest with you and tell you how scared this whole thing makes me feel." She looked at him with the eyes of child seeking reassurance.

"I'm scared too Kate. Scared one day you wake up and finally realise that I'm a giant pain in your backside and one you can do without." He didn't want to give a reason to back out now. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in her feelings.

"Castle, all we do is fight and niggle at each other constantly." She said.

"I know," he replied, "Besides, think of the fun we can have making up." A playful glint in his eye now forming.

She started to laugh now. She could always guarantee that he would make her feel better. "Yeah and there's the Castle that I know and lo …" She stopped herself from completing that sentence and it didn't go unnoticed by him. He wasn't pushing her and he could wait for however long it took until she felt comfortable with this. "We have so many things to talk about. I know you must have questions, I certainly do."

"Well I have just the one question for now," he pressed, "Would it be moving too quickly if I asked to kiss you? I don't want you running out on me again." He joked, earning him a dig in the ribs.

She smiled at him warmly giving him the permission he asked.

Castle removed his hands from hers and closed the remaining distance between them. Kate was already moistening her lips in anticipation. He slid one arm around her waist, under the hem of her shirt. His trailing hands scorching her skin.

His other hand moved up to the side of her face, cupping it. "God you're so beautiful." He beamed, taking in her magnificence. A minor blush appeared on her face and she dipped her head slightly in embarrassment. "What?" he asked, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes once again, "You are." He told her again.

"You're not so bad yourself Castle." She answered, slightly laughing remembering the last time she's used that line. This time though she was not getting up. This time she was staying, risking her heart.

Tilting his head to one side, he moved in. This wasn't a kiss fuelled with passion. It was soft and tender and filled with so much more … promise.

The temperature began to rise quickly in both of them as they continued to kiss. Kate reached up for his head, grabbing a fistful of hair. Tugging on it she gently she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She felt Castle smile through it as she continued. Sucking on his lower lip she teased him with her tongue. Years of built up tension and banter now slowing coming to the surface.

He practically pulled her onto his lap trying to get as close to her as possible. Now that he had her in his arms, he didn't ever want to let her go. He could feel himself sliding down the couch as she began to fall on top of him.

Castle felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs as he finally broke contact. He needed to break contact before this escalated into something more. Something his body was yearning for. He knew though that this was going to take time and patience and he was not going to blow this now by continuing.

Kate realised why he had stopped and then she remembered. He had the same look on his face from that night in her bed. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid and thinking that she had been rejected that night. Even now he was still protecting her, protecting her from herself.

She kissed him once again on the lips and then to the corner of his mouth before snuggling into him. It was the only guarantee he needed to know that things were going to be alright. It was going to be a long road ahead with bumps along the way. Kate never committed to anything she didn't believe in though. One thing was for sure, she did believe in Castle … always.

_**A/N I know this is probably not how a lot of you thought this would finish. This was the only chapter I had to finish when I started posting this and it was the one that gave me the most trouble. Argh! I just felt it would be too unbelievable to have them declare their undying love right now and jump straight into something or even into bed. Not that I don't want them to. I hope it didn't disappoint and spoil it for you. It didn't want it to drag on and on. I'm sure your imagination can take them to wherever. I got so many more story alerts in the last few days that I kinda feel bad. Sorry you guys found this right at the end. Hopefully all you wonderful readers and reviewers will join me on my next fic? Whenever I think of what that might be.**_

_**Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read and review, I really do appreciate it. x **_


End file.
